


Prying jewelery

by VPABA



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, King's Landing, Marriage Sex, Ned hates the court, Pro Stark, Proof Of Love, Riverrun, Stark Family, catelyn is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPABA/pseuds/VPABA
Summary: Jon Arryn never dies.The Starks travel to King's Landing and Ned, seeing the terrifying world of the court, wants to prove to the world his wife is the best.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Prying jewelery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoy the Stark fluff! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Works both with ASOIAF and GOT  
> Characters are GRRM's.  
> And I did a little fanart of this story, found some background on internet (credit to the owner) and took Michelle Fairley to complete it, you'll find it at the end. I'm quite proud of it...

** — Eddard — **

Ned hummed in satisfaction at the feeling of being embraced by the soft mattress and clean linen clothes, it was like a blessing for his sore muscles and headache. The incense in the air relieved his troubled mind just as much as it reminded him he wasn’t home. Winterfell was thousands of leagues away.

They had arrived the previous day in King’s landing after having ridden for more than three moons. Ned had seen how the landscape had changed from wide white fields, to a profusion of green that lessened the further south they went. 

He had insisted on going to Riverrun for several days even if he knew it would make their travel longer and he was glad he did. The last time he’d been here being for his wedding with Catelyn. Nothing had changed, the white castle still stood proudly on the bank of the Red fork while the Tully trout sigil wisely contemplated the lazy passing-by houseboats.

His wife had been delighted to be back in her old house, she had galloped at full speed towards the huge screw bridge when they saw the castle in the distance. By the time everyone had unpacked in the courtyard, he’d been informed by Brynden Tully that his wife had retired to swim in the river. They spent several days enjoying the calm this place provided and Catelyn had taught in a remarkable short amount of time how to swim to their youngest children. He’d been almost sad to leave the place knowing he’d have to go to King’s Landing for way less entertaining matters.

«What are you thinking about my lord?» 

Catelyn rolled against him and rested her head on his torso. He ran his fingers along the milky skin of her back that contrasted with her sun burned face.

«The cool water of the Red Fork, I’d give everything to be in it now, we’re dying of heat here.» She smiled and placed a kiss to his chest. «Are you sure it’s the weather that made you so hot?» He chuckled and tightened his grip on her. «Well, we haven’t had a bed since Riverrun my love, I would have hated not make the most out of it.» 

His wife sighed and rose from the bed, her long hair falling on her back, she approached a water basin and splashed water on her face, then washed away the sweat of their all-night-long lovemaking. She retrieved a dress from her trunk that had not been unpacked yet and swiftly put it on. Ned observed then the way her hair caught the still faint sun rays when she twirled strands of it in a braid. 

«Where are you going?»

«I’ll check on the children and help them get ready. Then we’ll head to the hall. You’ll meet us there?»

He straightened and grabbed his pants lying at the foot of the bed. «I’ll come with you. I haven’t seen where their rooms are yesterday. Robert was quite in a hurry to show me his solar and major problems. And then I was quite myself in a hurry to get back to you and this lovely bed.»

Ned gazed the excessive display of wealth on the walls and objects. Every new corridor made him understand how Robert had turned into the man he was, his friend was fat, arrogant and dismissive. Living in the Red Keep seemed to change people, this place was all about power and money, and he didn’t like it one bit. He walked faster and grabbed Catelyn’s hand as if it would prevent them both from the influence of the place. 

His eldest had been given a room of his own, Sansa shared one with Arya and Bran was with Rickon. Ned naturally went to the boys’s room, leaving Catelyn take care of the girls. When they met again he was proud that everyone had kept rather humble looks, his children looked like the true northerners they were. His eldest daughter however had chosen her brightest and fanciest dress and had pulled her hair up in something similar to what capitals girl wore. 

«Excuse me young lady, have you seen my daughter? She’s about your age, same hair color too.» Sansa rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor. «Father! I don’t care I’m not taking it off. We’re in King’s Landing here, not Winterfell. I believe that means we should properly dress for the King and Queen!»

Catelyn raised an eyebrow at her. «Don’t be rude Sansa.» 

Arya frowned in her own dress and followed Sansa. «Yes, don’t be rude. And Winterfell clothes are way more comfortable Sansa! I’d give everything to have my pants right now.»

Sansa looked over her shoulder at her sister. «Don’t talk to me.»

Ned shook his head and walked down the corridor, he had always known his daughters were different and he knew coming here would only highlight it. Sansa was a little lady, she loved romantic songs and fancied the prettiest things while Arya was wilder and approved none of the fate she’d been given.

Catelyn took Bran and Rickon’s hands and followed him. When the gates of the hall opened Ned was stunned to see so many people, Royals, members of significant houses, courtiers and servants. They stepped inside and Ned felt his stomach grumble at the sight of the food on the tables. 

«Ned! Cat!» Robert called him out from across the hall and walked up to them. He didn’t appreciate Robert using their nicknames in front of so many people. 

«Good morning your Grace.» Robert patted his back. «Oh please, your grace my ass. Come at my table ya all.» 

They sat obediently and broke their fast listening to the King’s complaints and remarks to his wife. Cercei was sitting next to him and barely addressed him. At one point she spat at Robert when he allowed a servant girl to bend a little too much. 

«Please my love, Lord Stark didn’t come all this way south to witness the extent of your vices.»

Ned exchanged a look with his wife who seemed terribly embarrassed, luckily she had the children to busy herself with. Robert engaged a discussion about the feast that was to happen the next evening, and he frowned at the thought. Last night he’d found out that the main reason Robert had asked him to come to King’s Landing was for his fortieth nameday. Then Ned had examined the letters Robert had shown him and had concluded he had to strengthen his relation with the other lords, he couldn’t let the Lannisters take control of the capital or the Seven Kingdoms. 

If Robert had summoned him, surely half the realm would be there and the numerous people in the room were only a taste of what was to come. Catelyn hadn’t been happy, Ned knew she would have preferred to stay in Winterfell or Riverrun if she had known their travel’s aim was Robert’s nameday. And truth be told, he would have gladly stayed with her. However, their small argument had quickened his lust, and he couldn’t be angry at that. 

He caught himself staring at her, and Catelyn must have known where his mind had wandered, for her cheeks were slightly tinted with pink.

«Lady Catelyn, I’m having tea in the gardens with some ladies afterwards. Care to join us? Surely it’ll be less boring than Robert’s whining.» 

«With pleasure your Grace.» Ned knew best that Catelyn had no desire to have tea with Cercei. «I hear the Red Keep’s gardens are to marvel for.» Cercei shrugged her shoulders. «Call me Cercei. The gardens are fine. But heed the thorns, Lady Olenna spends most of her time in them.»

After some time Cercei stood and told a nurse to take his children to see the view from the south tower. He heard Arya mutter under her breath as Sansa implored her mother to go with her to the gardens. «I’ll go with you later sweetling, now go with your siblings.» He watched his children reculantly stand and follow the nurse, then Catelyn stood and walked with Cercei.

Cercei captured everyone’s attention when she traversed the room, the thin scarlet silk flew around her and yet hugged her curves perfectly, the laces in the front shaped a beautiful neckline that was embroidered with golden ornaments that echoed her hair. Ned sighed. The warm colors of the fabrics contrasted however with the icy stare she often gave her husband and everyone else.

Ned eyed his wife, she was the most beautiful to him. She walked indifferently alongside the queen, more bothered by the task she’d been assigned that her companion’s dress. He wondered then if the cold winds of the North had concealed the spark he’d seen in her at Riverrun all those years ago, when he married her. The cold had certainly covered her in warm clothes and furs, hiding her beautiful curves, but Ned often asked himself if he had not caused the sparkle to decrease. He had learned to smile with her when she had shared her liveliness with him, and then he had brought a bastard to her. 

By doing so, he hurt her honor, and he knew Jon was a constant reminder of what she believed to be his infidelity. Now they were content and in love but he knew that somewhere he had hurt her deeply, and he knew this rift somehow obstructed her spark. 

Ned suddenly found purpose in this travel to the capital. He would find the most beautiful things for her. Jewels and fancy dresses wouldn’t ever repair the rift he caused but it would make her feel loved, and the world would know Cercei was nothing compared to his wife. 

Ned followed Robert to his solar after they had spent more time at the breakfast table than he had ever in his life. Tywin Lannister, Varys, Petyr fucking Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle were present during their meeting.

«Your Grace, you should have invited house Martell to your nameday. You have invited the seven Kingdoms, this is an insult to them.» 

«What for? I don’t want a bloodbath at my nameday lord Baelish. The Martells have enemies, I won’t have them here.»

«They are not enemies your Grace. They are one of the Great houses.»

«Do you believe them capable of feasting with Lannisters and Tyrells? Even Jon Arryn won’t be able to talk some sense into them. No, I don’t regret not inviting them.»

Ned listened as Robert and Baelish recalled every conflicts that had Robert refuse to invite them. It was indeed an insult to them, Oberyn Martell would only be more angry at the crown. Ever since the sack ofKing’s Landing, Martells had been neither welcomed or allowed to the capital. He understood why very well, but for the sake of the realms he would have preferred them here. 

He didn’t understand why he was sitting with the small council, he felt out of place and the others had made it rather explicit when they had interrogated him every time they got the chance to. Ned was here for his friend’s sake, however ‘friend’ was not something those people could understand.

When it was finally over and they were alone, Ned asked Robert where Cercei obtained her clothes and accessories. 

«Why would you want to know that Ned? Are you courting someone already? Should I tell Cat to worry?» He hated how the man misinterpreted everything and made him feel guilty.

«No, Robert the unique person I would want to ever court would be my wife.»

«Well uh, I don’t know. I think some people are coming here daily with new stuff. Not that I paid much attention. Do you want me to summon some for you?» 

«No, nevermind. I’ll see you later.» 

Ned bowed and left the solar, he wandered through the corridors paying suddenly attention to women’s dresses and jewels. _Where do they even get that?_ At one point he was caught staring at an emerald necklace, the maiden blushed.

«I’m sorry my lady. I didn’t mean to disrespect you. I was admiring your necklace.» He saw her relax and eye the chain around her neck. «Thank you my lord.» He lowered his head. «Do you mind telling me where it comes from?» The girl chuckled and gave him a knowing look. 

«Oh this one is a family jewel my lord, I doubt you’ll find anything quite like this here. However, I have seen similar things in King’s Landing streets, the street of Looms has many treasures, and the street of Silk too.»

«The street of Silk?» _Aren’t brothels there?_

«Yes my lord. I admit this is a bit unusual, but you’ll find the rarest and finest things there.»

He sighed, he knew nothing of the place or fine jewellery. She must have noticed his disappointment because she cleared her throat and looked up at him.«I am Jocelyn Swyft my lord, if you’d like I may accompany you.» He was startled at first but then found himself glad she proposed. It wasn’t very proper for him to go outside the Red Keep with a maiden, but she seemed to have taste and she was sweet.

«I thank you very much Lady Jocelyn, I would be honored to receive your help in this frightening task.» She laughed and toyed with the necklace.

«I never consideredshopping a frightening thing. Do you mind me asking who is the lady?» He found himself frowning like he had a moment ago, could people really believe he’d be in interested in anyone else than Catelyn? _Oh… yes they can… Jon_. Then Ned saw curiosity in the maiden’s eyes. _She doesn’t know who I am_.

«I beg your pardon lady Jocelyn. I didn’t even introduce myself. I am Lord Eddard Stark, and the jewel would be for my lady wife.» 

Her eyes widened and she stuttered. «Oh, Lord Stark, forgive me. I didn’t… I should have known.» He smiled, not used to talk so much with a young lady. « It’s okay lady Jocelyn. You’ve done nothing wrong. I have been rude.»

They walked down the colonnade and retrieved clothes more suitable for the streets. « Your lady wife is beautiful my lord, it shouldn’t be hard to find suitable things for her.»

«Thank you Jocelyn.»

Ned hated King’s landing, the heat licked at his skin, it coiled inside him, boiling his blood and making him sick. The dust rising under each of his step stuck to his skin and filled his lungs, yet it did not seem to affect Jocelyn. People of the south must have be used to dust, there was no dust in Winterfell, there was mud. The narrow streets made it difficult to move. People were flowing like rivers, shouting for all the world to hear. 

He kept bumping into people, his toes had been trodden more time than he could count and the foul smell was making him dizzy.

«Are we there yet lady Jocelyn?» She was probably too courteous to laugh, but he could nonetheless see the grin in her eyes when she turned around to respond. 

«Yes my lord.»

The noise faded away and was replaced with faint whispers, Ned looked up and his mouth gaped open at the sight. Jocelyn was standing in the middle of a small alley, it was dark, yet the sun could reach the countless treasures displayed on small tables. He turned around and was astonished to see the difference between the terrible market still going strong behind him and the calm of the alley. 

Ned stepped forward and gazed at the place, it was rainbow of colors. Long veils and fabrics hovered them, shading the small stands from which a delightful scent emanated. Hundreds of trinkets were decorating the frame of each door and kept going on in the darkness of the shops. Someone was playing a banjo tune, and he felt like he had ultimately met the King’s landing books were talking about. 

Jocelyn walked to a stand and he was amazed at how the sun rays sailed the blue stained glass of suspended lamps and reflected on her skin. _Cat would love this_.

«Lady Jocelyn, how did you discover this place?» He asked not shifting his eyes off the trinkets. «Few know of this place, I fear the ladies of the court would have cleared it out otherwise. My mother showed it to me. It is one of King’s Landing little secrets, I even doubt you’d find your way back to the Red Keep without me. » She extended her arm toward the rest of the alley. «It holds still many riches and the merchants are trustworthy people. They don’t bargain, the prices of the stuff here is correct.» 

Ned and Lady Jocelyn walked the alley for a long time, she pointed the valuable stones and fabrics, advised him and even got him to talk of his lord life. She’d been intrigued about the North and asked many questions about Winterfell. 

He appreciated how she attempted to summon Catelyn’s figure in her mind in order to find what could best suit her. She asked him about her tastes, favorites colors and shapes and he was proud to know the answer every time. 

They had been so involved in their task that they lately saw that dusk had crept over the city. They hurried back to the Red Keep and Ned found the streets way more enjoyable when it wasn’t bathing in the sun. 

«Thank you so much Jocelyn, I don’t know if I could have achieved this without you.» She bowed. « It was my pleasure my lord. I had a great time. I’m sure Lady Stark will be amazed, you’ve uncovered rather impressive things for a man that thinks shopping is frightening.»

He chuckled and looked at the package he held. «I suppose you’re right… although she won’t see them until tomorrow for the King’s nameday. I’ll see you in the great hall later?»

She nodded and they went different ways. Ned returned to his chamber and carefully hid the package in his trunk. 

«Eddard Stark!»

Ned jumped and quickly closed the trunk.

«My lady!» 

He turned around, she stood still in the entrance of the door. She slammed it behind her and swiftly walked up to him, he couldn’t hold back the smile that the sight of her caused him. 

«I can’t think of any reason for you to smile right now!» She was furious. Ned took a step closer and pulled her into his arms. He breathed in her scent and laughed when she slipped away from his embrace hitting his chest and pacing back and forth in the room.

«I was worried sick for you! Where have you been all day? No one has seen you since your meeting in Robert’s solar. You left me alone with those people, those horrific and rude people. Did I want to hear Lady Olenna praise Highgarden for hours detailing every single rose of every single of her oh-so-beautiful gardens? Do I care about Cercei and Taena of Myr’s best fucks and in what room of the castle it happened? Ned! I hoped you’d have the sense to come help me there! And then the children, they fought! I had to run all over the castle to find each five of them! People thought I had lost my wits Ned! And I think I did! Where the hell were you?»

Ned smugly smiled at. _Gods I love her_. «Ned! Are you even listening to me?!»

«Sorry Cat, I went to… do some errands.» Her arms dropped to her sides. 

«Errands?» She went to lean against the frame of the small balcony and he heard her sigh. «Ned… who was she?»

«Oh, you saw me?»

She gasped and he came closer. «So it is true then. You were with someone.» Ned grasped her hand and kissed it. «May I ask where you know this from?» She looked up stunned at him.

«Do you hear yourself talking? Do you think this is funny? I truly hoped Petyr was lying when he told me he saw you with a girl in King’s landing.»

Ned realized what his wife must have thought, Petyr had told her he was with someone else and she must have believed he’d go… _No I would never_. «Oh Cat, my love, no. It’s not what you think.» He saw the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. «Then tell me what it is. We’ve barely been here a day and you’ve already given Petyr a reason to be right.»

Could he ruin his surprise? Could he stand her being hurt?

«Cat, my love, I swear on my life that I did nothing that might bring you dishonor. The girl I was with helped me, I promise you Cat, she’s a friend. As for Petyr, he saw us together but he entirely ignores why we were together.» Her blue eyes fluttered up toward him. «And she helped you all day long? Why would you need her help Ned? Even Robert was worried.»

«Cat, I can’t tell you now, but I swear there is nothing for you to worry. Lady Jocelyn helped me as a friend. My love look at me.» He pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on her forehead. « Believe me, I love you, only you.»

She nodded hesitantly. «But please Ned, let it be the last time. I fear that I’ll never be able to believe you again if you keep having secrets.»

The words hit him hard, nothing of the romantic plan he’d implemented was going as he hoped it would. She didn’t know this was all for her, just like she didn’t know he had never broken his wedding vows to her. He’d opened a little more of the rift tonight and if Baelish had told her then he had probably spread the word in the whole Keep. For the moment, the present in his trunk didn’t show love, only secrets. _If only she knew_. 

The dinner in the great hall had been extravagant, and Ned hadn’t enjoyed it one bit, he couldn’t when his wife felt so insecure and threatened. He had felt the weight of stares when they had entered the room together and he had cursed himself for it. Baelish had put on a show and somehow had managed to sit at their table. Then Lady Jocelyn had waved hello at him and when he smiled back at her he had noticed the disarray in the beautiful eyes that reminded him of the blue stained glasses in the alley. They were thousands of shades but one color, Catelyn was thousands of emotions but one person. 

Tomorrow night, they’d all be celebrating their King’s nameday and Ned hoped his present would be enough to take his wife’s doubts away. 

«Father?»

Rickon’s voice snapped him out of his thinking. «Yes son?» Arya, Bran and Rickon were looking up at him. «Can we go see the dragon skulls after dinner? Tommen told us about them.»

«Oh, you think you won’t be afraid? They’re enormous.»

«You’ve seen them before?»

«I wish I had never seen them. But if you insist…» 

Catelyn addressed him whispering. «Ned, Rickon is too young, he’ll be frightened.» He shook his head. «I can’t say yes to Arya and Bran and no to Rickon. Besides, he’s old enough Cat.» She straightened and looked away. «Very well, you go with him when he wakes up from nightmares.» 

After the meal, his whole family and Robert ended up coming to the crypt. Robert had engaged a discussion with Robb and his boy seemed very proud to talk politics with the King. They walked ahead and held torches that lightened the path. Ned hated the place and hated those skulls, those dragons had burned his father and brother to ashes before Robert’s rebellion. Sansa wrapped an arm around his the further in the crypt they went, she’d been eager to see the dragons, but now she was his scared little girl all over again. Catelyn held Rickon on her hip, he knew she too was thinking about Brandon. She’d never seen the skulls before and had no wish to, but she had decided to come for Bran and Rickon’s sake. 

The ceiling was higher, darker, and the arcades were wider, they were inside the crypt. Small cranes were lying on the floor at first, they were half covered with sheets and dust. Robert walked up straight to Balerion the Dread. The enormous skull rose before them and Sansa yelped coming closer to him. Catelyn held Rickon tighter and took a step forward with Arya’s hand in hers. 

«Balerion the Dread,» said Robert. «the largest dragon that ever lived. Sometimes when I get too close, I can still feel the heat coming out of his bones.» Robb flinched and lowered his head. 

Arya let go of Catelyn’s hand and approached the skull, they all watched as she lay a hand on the most forward fang, running her little fingers along it.

«Arya stop!» Rickon yelled at her. «It’ll burn you.» She rolled her eyes at him and kept on examining the thing. Rickon buried his head in Catelyn’s shoulder, his head disappearing in the mass of her hair. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow in an I-told-you-so style.

They climbed the stairs back to their wing and helped the children to bed. Rickon, as expected, couldn’t sleep. He’d offered his son to stay but he had refused, only wanting his mother. He should have listened to her.

The moon was high when she came back into their room, she collapsed on the bed and snuggled against him, tucking her feet under his legs. After a few moments she looked up and their eyes met.

«He couldn’t sleep because he feared a dragon would come for him. He thought the drums of the guards were the sound of its steps.» He breathed deeply in.

«You were right.» 

«I know, thank you for listening to me.» The gates of the balcony were wide open and the thin curtain flew quietly in the wind. He found himself stroking his thumb on her upper arm, as if his caresses would appease her hurt.

«I don’t think I want tomorrow to come. I’m tired of feasting with Robert.» She nodded and played with her ring. «And we’re not out of the woods yet. I fear we’ll have to stay here for some time if we don’t want to look rude.»

Ned placed his hand over hers on his chest. «At least they had the decency to give us a pleasant room, » he paused a moment « I can’t believe they gave us separate rooms. I could have punched Robert for it.» 

He enjoyed the shake of her chest when she laughed. «Well, Robert is not a man used to sleep with his wife my lord. We can’t really blame him.» He pressed a kiss to her head and flung a sheet over their naked bodies. «I wish a dragon could come and fly us back to Winterfell right now. I want to be home Cat, I hate this place and what it does to us.»

She shifted closer and threw her arm around his middle. Her voice was barely above a whisper. «Wherever you are, home is too.» By the time he found something good enough to answer, her breaths had deepened and her eyelids were heavily closed. «Goodnight my love, » _hopefully tomorrow will make you happy_ , « I love you.» Ned fell asleep holding his wife closely. 

The sound of small footsteps had Ned open his eyes. Rickon was playing carelessly across the room with his toys. He looked at his still stripped sleeping wife and himself and quickly pulled the cover over them.

«Rickon! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?» The door had been locked, and Rickon couldn’t have possibly managed to open it. The boy looked up, his blue eyes filled with guilt. 

«I’m sorry father… My toys were in mother’s trunk!»

Ned felt Catelyn stir against him. «But Rickon, how did you open the door?» He stood and climbed on the bed, snuggled against Catelyn and played with a strand of her hair. «Robb said we’d see you in the hall but I wanted my toys so I came here and the door was just half-opened.» He frowned and gazed over the room to see if anything looked changed, he was certain the door had been locked.

Catelyn fluttered her eyes open and stretched lazily. «Hmm who’s that against me there?» She pulled the sheet higher to cover her chest more and pulled Rickon with it, her lips pressed soundly on his cheek and he giggled. Ned loved those mornings when the space of their room seemed like the only thing that mattered in the world, yet, this space seemed to have been breached. 

«Is something bothering you my lord?»

He met her sleepy eyes and breathed out heavily. «I don’t know Cat, Rickon said the door was open when he came in.» He heard the wheels in her mind as she tried to recall the previous evening. They both remembered clearly when she had struggled with the lock that was tough to push. 

«Open?»

He sat and grabbed his clothes on a nearby chair and gave Catelyn a robe to cover herself. He looked at the lock that hung still over the doorknob, it wasn’t damaged or broken, just opened. 

«You may not have closed it properly.»

She walked to him, her hands working on the laces of her dress. «Doors don’t open by themselves.» Rickon held onto her skirt.

«Tell me sweetling, did you see someone when you came here? Do you know who could have left the door open?»

Rickon nodded. «Yes, I crossed someone in the stairs. She was strange Mother. But I don’t know if she was the one to open it, I mean why would anyone do that?» Catelyn shot her eyes up at him.

«Ned there’s no one on this floor beside us. Rickon do you know who this woman was?»

He shook his head. Ned frowned at the idea of someone coming inside his room while both Catelyn and he slept. It made no sense, and if it was intentional, why would that person leave the door open?

«What did she look like Rickon?» 

«She had blond hair, long like mother’s but frizzy. And also she was closer to Sansa’s age I think. She was quite in a hurry.»

Ned’s mind instantly went to Jocelyn Swift. He ran to his trunk trying to avoid the two pairs of quizzical eyes.

«Ned? Do you know who this might be?»

He groaned when he saw the package he’d carefully wrapped ripped open, Ned opened it wider and tried to record the things he had bought and what could be missing. Then he knew, the dress was spread out on the floor near him with other veils and some jewels but the black opal ring was missing.

«Ned what’s all this? What is it?» He felt his eyes darken, why would Jocelyn steal from him? He stormed out of the room with Catelyn hot on his heel. «Ned! Talk to me what is it?»

The rage clouded his mind, and he was unable to respond her or stop until he reached Robert’s solar. The man was bent over papers on his desk and jumped at the sudden intrusion. «Ned, Cat! You scared me. What is it?»

« Jocelyn Swyft. Where is she?» Robert didn’t reply him, probably startled by the anger in his voice, he looked around the room as if it would aid him find her. Robert then showed him the way to Lady Jocelyn’s room and Ned nearly choked when the girl Robert showed him had nothing of the Jocelyn he met the previous day. Obviously she was the real Jocelyn and the girl he’d met had stolen her identity. 

Robert sent guards after the girl he had described, Ned wondered if they would ever find her. He’d noted how she knew her way around King’s Landing and it seemed obvious to him now that she couldn’t be a lady of the court. The alley she’d taken him to was known to Varys and Baelish and they told him very few people in the Red Keep knew of the place. 

Later he sat silently on a bench in the gardens, he felt a hand on his shoulder. «Cat…» She sat beside him and inhaled the perfume of the flowers around them. «So will you tell me now?» He clasped her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

«I’m sorry my love, I was angry and I couldn’t think straight.» Her eyes bore into his. «Yesterday this girl proposed her help to me… I, » he stuttered «I wanted to find you a gift, but I didn’t know how or where. So she took me to a small alley, and I found all the stuff that you saw in my trunk earlier… I wanted to find the prettiest things for you… and I did. There was this one ring that immediately caught my attention and I just knew it had to spend the rest of its existence on your hand. And she stole it. I couldn’t tell you yesterday because I wanted it to be a surprise… which failed wonderfully.» 

«Oh my love.» She searched for his eyes and rested her forehead against his. «It is nothing that matters, it’s only material, I have no need for anything my love.» He pulled back, the feeling of guilt back in his throat. « No Cat, you deserve the world, I wanted you to know it, to offer it to you. But she stole that from you.»

Ned heard her laugh and looked at her quizzically. «No, no Ned. For as long as we’re together no one can ever steal anything from me.»

For the next hours he tried to forget the ring and assisted Robert in the preparations for the nameday. Catelyn was right, it was nothing but a ring, and besides, she’d been astonished by the dress he got her. She told him this was too much already and that he was a fool for spending so much on her. Yet, he felt like he had lost something dear, the stone was breathtaking, mysterious and would have echoed her eyes perfectly. 

When Robert went to his chambers to get ready, Ned went to the godswood. It felt bizarre to have a heart tree in the sun, but he found comfort in the redness of the leaves. He kneeled before it and lowered his head, his mind was filled with thoughts and it took forever to find peace. 

An hour or two later, Robb came to find him. His son was handsome, freshly shaved and well groomed. A large direwolf was sewn in his leather tunic and was threatening to everyone whose name was not Stark. Ned stood and patted his son’s shoulder. His son had been noticed by the maidens of the court, and it had not escaped Catelyn’s attention who had enjoyed teasing Robb about it. 

«Are your brothers and sisters ready?» Robb nodded and grinned «We all are. Mother is too. Hopefully no man will get hurt tonight.»

He looked up confused and Robb laughed. «Let’s just say that you might have competition. Mother is absolutely gorgeous in those stuff you got her.» 

Ned raised an eyebrow at his son smiling. « Shut up you idiot. I already won the competition.»

They headed back inside and nothing had prepared Ned for the sight that welcomed him in the alcoves of their quarters. 

Catelyn stood behind Arya, focused on the chaotic hair of their daughter. She looked up at them and a dazzling smile spread on her face. It became hard for him to breath. Her hair was pulled up into the kind of hairstyle all women would aspire to. Perfect copper ringlets piled on her head and cascaded down her shoulders and soft spirals fell on the side of her face, reflecting the very essence of her wild hair. He then noticed the glistening trails of golden chains that followed the movement of several curls. 

Her shoulders were covered with a thin lace veil in the color of dawn. He had found the veil lovely in the alley, but now he believed it to me mesmerising.

Underneath the veil he saw her chest being perfectly held by the dress. It matched the veil and the embroideries seemed to have been sewn by Smoke itself. It was just as dashing as humble.

He knew he was staring, and was aware of the fun he was being made of. «I think we’ve lost him.» He heard Robb say, and then Sansa. «I can get why.»

And then she was coming toward him. «Ned, close your mouth.» She stopped in front of him. «I don’t think I’ll ever be able to my lady. You are quite a sight.» She smiled shyly and looked down at the dress. «Thank you my love.»He chuckled and ran his hand through the veil. _Had the children not been here…_

Ned took her hand and placed a kiss to it. «I have to change, do you mind waiting for me? I can’t let you walk there alone.»

She laughed and he took it as his cue to leave. His clothes were somehow similar to Robb’s but it was way more intimidating, more Lord of Winterfell like. He was thrilled to see Catelyn staring at him too when he came back. He bowed before her. «We may go my lady.»

Her laugh was music to his ears. He would make sure to hear more of it during the evening to come, during their life to come.

His children followed them along giggling and he felt the immense pride of having her a his wife, on their way to the hall he thanked the Old and New gods for making her his.

His grip was firmer on her arm when they stepped inside the hall because of all the stares she received from both men and women. She held her chin high and only looked at Robert who seemed to be drunk with ale and lust already.

The closer they got to the royal couple, the wider his smile was, in fact he felt more joy in Cercei’s frown than he would have ever believed. Ned knew he wasn’t handsome or in King’s Landing’s beauty standards but at the moment he couldn’t help the satisfaction that crept up to him concerning his own looks. 

«The Lord and Lady Stark have arrived.» Robert said laughing when they bowed before him. «I wish you a happy nameday your Grace. May the gods endow you with a long life.» Robert stepped forward and helped her stand. «I most thank you Cat. You are a delight for the eyes my Lady.» He paused. «Oh! About that…Ned, do you mind following me?»

_Yes, I mind_. «Not at all your Grace.»

He followed his king to a corner of the room and looked over his shoulder to see a growing gathering in Catelyn’s perimeter, she was breathtaking. It seemed like she had come straight from the above and granted everyone with her smile, he wondered then if what he shared with his wife was really unique or if this kind of love frequently happened. Unquestionably the songs and tales had to come from somewhere, maybe Cat and he one day would be a song. 

But they were stronger than songs, they were human and their hurt is what made every smile feel better. Ned would have preferred never to hurt her with Jon, there’s nothing worse than hurting the person you love and that loves you. Yet this pain had brought them closer, it was part of them and he’d have to accept it just like she had because no matter how hard he would try, she’d always remember. 

«I found her, I found the girl. The guards caught her trying to sell the ring, apparently she needed the money. What kind of rings can pay off debts Ned?» Ned’s eyes widened, Robert had the ring. «The kind for Catelyn.» 

Robert looked at him suspiciously. « Oh my gods, Ned! What did she do to you? You’re sickening, here, take it.»

He opened the little box Robert gave him and the sight of the ring intact relieved him. «Thanks Bobby. I owe you one.» 

The nickname he used to give Robert in his youth slipped from his tongue and the King’s eyes lightened.

«What did you do to the girl?» Robert rolled his eyes. «Apparently she pays lots of her debts with stolen jewels. She’ll be treated like thieves are. »

The lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms feasted for hours in the Great Hall of the Red keep. There was more wine than there was water in the Red Fork and Ned couldn’t count the number of dishes that had been served, it was extravagant, outrageous. 

He had rested his hand on Catelyn’s thigh throughout the whole dinner, she was the prey of many men tonight and he wanted to make it clear there was no possible hunt. 

When the music filled the air and people began swaying and twirling around, it became tougher to restrain men away from her. He didn’t like dancing, and Catelyn did. There seemed to be an endless number of requests and she accepted them all, the wine fogging her mind. 

It was Robert who had soothed him when she had danced with Baelish, his friend made it clear he didn’t want any fights during his nameday. 

At one point, he saw her chatting at a table instead of dancing. Ned hurried to the table and kneeled at her feet and grabbed her hand, not caring for the ladies she was talking with. 

«Cat, come with me!» She looked at the other women. «Ned? What are you-» He interrupted her and pulled her up to his side, chuckling at the yelp that escaped her. He led her away from the giggling women, found a quiet balcony and urged her outside.

«Ned what is the meaning of this? I was talking with very highborns there, this - » He silenced her with his lips, appreciating at last the feeling of being one again. She pulled away from him when his hand had come dangerously close to her hair. He looked up, the moon would be making it even more romantic.

Ned took the box out of his pocket and presented it to her. «I got it back my love. Your ring.»

He opened it and the moonlight hit the stone, the dark oval shape lightened revealing a waltz of vivid and intense colors as a halo of small silver pearls surrounded the black opal. The ring was larger than most rings, and that set it apart from the rest.

Catelyn stared at the ring wordlessly, he excitedly tossed the box aside and grasped her left hand sliding the ring on her index, it would be even more visible there.

He brought the hand up and looked back and forth between her eyes and the ring and grinned. «I knew it. I knew it was made for you.» 

She bit her lip and smiled widely. «Oh Ned, this is so beautiful.» He returned the smile. «You deserve beautiful things Cat.»

She withdrew her hand from in between them and crushed her lips to his, Ned felt his heart and soul flutter at the love in her touch. He held her for a long time under the moonlight, kissing and worshipping her lips. 

«Thank you my love, thank you so much.» He winded his arms around her when she turned, pressing her back to his front. They gazed at the moon over King’s Landing and its luminous wake over Blackwater Bay.

Ned realized how much the wine had affected him and he grinned at that. The corridor leading to the balcony was absolutely empty and the glass doors half closed. He could hear from afar the faint music in the Great hall, no one would notice their absence yet.

He pushed aside the cascade of hair on one side, and his lips found the tender flesh of her neck. She moaned leaning her head forward to give him more access and clasped the railing. 

«Ned…»

« Oh Cat, those men out there…I can’t stand it.» His sucks became firmer on her neck. 

«I am yours my lord.» 

Her breath was shallow as she rolled her hips against him. His hand slid under the veil and roamed under her skirt up to her hips, Catelyn squealed out when his finger brushed over her clit. 

She reached down and grabbed his wrist to stop him, he knew she would protest and remind him of where they were, just as well as he knew she wouldn’t have the strength push him away. 

Ned smiled in her neck and circled his fingers around her clit to gather her wetness. She melted in his arms letting out a small whimper. «Ned, we should…» He interrupted her by slowly dipping inside her opening. «We should be doing exactly what we are doing my love.»

She nodded in his chest and he growled when she moved to have him deeper inside her. « Ned, please. I want- » 

He didn’t let her finish as he thrust two fingers roughly into her. She gasped out closing her eyes and holding back an unlady like moan. She began to mumble incoherent things as he spread her open with each thrusts. He groaned when his hips automatically jerked toward her, bringing her entirely too close to the railing. 

He secured his grip on her when he moved his fingers faster inside her. Her hairstyle was falling apart making strands of hair roll down her chest. 

«Oh Ned, this feels… don’t stop.» She panted as he made a mess of her. 

The wine had somehow turned him brutal and the sight of her so willing had him add a third finger, stretching her even more. Ned gathered his sense and focused on the sweet nub of nerves that had her begging, he rubbed his thumb against it and the simultaneity of his movements got her to arch her back, moan in rhythm and hold his wrist with more strength. «Mhh so beautiful Cat...» He heard his own moans fill the sky of the Stormlands. 

He felt her walls tremble around his fingers and he marveled at how the air was getting caught in her throat, she cried out and he felt her juices suddenly soaking his hand, he wouldn't stop, he would keep thrusting to give her a more violent and long orgasm. He would give her the world.

« _Oh, oh, oh.._ » she moaned from the ecstasy.

She shook in his arms when her body gave itself wholly to the wave of pleasure and her head fell on his shoulder. After a few more deep thrusts, Ned slowly slid his fingers out of her. Her body was heavier, she was breathless and she gazed lazily at the sky. She could shame the sky.

Ned went down on his knees and kissed lovingly the source of heat that spread throughout her body. He inhaled the scent of her love juices and he took his time to lick it away, enjoying the softness of her thighs brushing against his cheeks. His stubble would burn the soft skin there.

The veil somehow stuck to the sweat on the base of her neck and he couldn’t remember anything more ravishing. He smiled and placed a long kiss on her cleavage. Catelyn moaned and wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her, the taste of her still on his tongue. He pulled back and his eyes bore into hers. 

«Mh Ned, you made me dizzy. Look, I’m still shivering.» She held up a hand to him, Ned grabbed it and pressed a kiss to her palm and then to the opal ring.

The moonlight brought a spark to her eyes, causing them to look like the flicker of light when it hits water.

«Oh gods, I love you Ned.» She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him again. «I love you more.»

On their way back, Catelyn caught sight of her appearance in a mirror. « Oh Ned, there’s no way I’m walking into the hall like this. » He took a look at her, her cheeks were still red burning from the pleasure and her lips were swollen. 

«No, it’s fine, just do something to your hair, its…messy. » She grinned. « Who’s fault? Oh good gods Ned look at yourself.» She tiptoed to level him and wiped the damp off his forehead. 

«It’s okay Cat, it’s so hot and everyone is so drunk that no one will notice.» _How wrong he'd been._

Ned froze when he led Catelyn back to the table she had left and saw the looks in the ladies faces. 

«There you areee Lady Catelyn!» Taena of Myr mused sipping her wine. «We wondered if you’d ever come back.» She paused and lowered her head at him. «Lord Stark.» Her voice held more amusement than politeness. 

«I beg your pardon ladies, my husband… » Cat blushed not knowing what to say. «wanted to show me letters!»

«Of course.» Lady Olenna smirked and bent over the table. «Must have been some hell of letters.»

Ned cleared his throat and bowed, hurried to leave the heaviness of the glances but he grinned nonetheless at the crimson shade on Catelyn’s face. 

His heart felt light when he walked away from the table and heard the laughter of his wife awkwardly answering the other ladies’s questions. He overheard a lady notice the ring and marvelling at it. When he looked over his shoulder, she was looking at him. Ned recalled the spark in her eyes when she had laid eyes on the ring, and suddenly, he felt like he had just achieved the task of making his wife the most admired lady at court. 

Their stay in King’s landing had taken quite a new turn and the lord of Winterfell found himself looking forward to it.

* * *

Ya see the ring ya'll? Ya see her eyes? yaaaa! love love love (ring genuinely from the show)


End file.
